


Fifty Shades of Javi (or Kian)

by jajamyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons
Summary: Sabi nga nila ''experience is the best teacher" kaya naman kahit hindi educ ang course ni Javi ay tinuruan niya si Kianalternate summary: galit si javi at randam ito ni kian
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Fifty Shades of Javi (or Kian)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i am officially back from somewhere para mag bigay na naman ng pangatlong ayuda! kian and javi napaka kalat niyo na. i say last na ito (maghiwalay na kayo)
> 
> big thanks din kay mareng jean at nica — sa pag sagot ng tanong ko sa thesis na ito 
> 
> kay mareng bea — alam mo na 'yon mars ikaw ang favorite ko!
> 
> SANA PO MAG ENJOY KAYO KASI SUMAKIT SO MUCH ULO KO DITO

Masaya si Javi dahil sa desisyon ng kaniyang mga members na pauwiin siya agad, good thing din kasi may plano pa siyang gawin after ng school fair. To cut the story short, ngayon ay andito na si Javi sa labas ng condo unit ni Kian which is located sa bagong tayong Azure sa bicutan. Bitbit ni Javi ang kanyang backpack habang nag e-enter ng passcode sa unit ni Kian. Oo, alam niya ang passcode kasi nga "fubu sila" — fubu rights? 

Pumasok si Jazviel sa loob ng condo unit at talagang hindi pinatay ni Kian ang kanyang split type aircon dahil randam na agad ng binata ang lamig na nanggagaling mula dito. Although naka bukas ang ac naka "eco mode" naman ito which sabi nga ni Kian in verbatim "pag split type aircon hindi na pinapatay yan" #JustMayamanProblems 

Sakto lang naman ang laki ng condo unit ni Kian since mag-isa lang naman siyang naka tira pero madalas tinitira niya din si Jazviel dito 

Javi replied "naka uwi na ako" kay Trace and Art na kanina pa nag flood ng messages sa group chat nila bago sinumulan ayusin ang mga gagamitin niya para sa kanyang hashtag sourprice kay Kian mamaya

"Huh?" Takang tanong ni Kian dahil pag pasok niya ng kanyang unit patay lahat ng ilaw, he tried to open it kaso hindi bumubukas

"Baka patay sa main switch" He mentally added at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad habang gamit ang flashlight ng kaniyang cellphone bilang ilaw 

Nang makarating sa kusina kung saan naka lagay ang main switch ay napatigil siya sa dapat gagawin dahil biglang nag notif ang cellphone niya sa isang text message na galing kay Javi. 

"Room" Simpleng text lang at no context pa pero gets naman agad ni Kian kaya napa ngisi nalang siya bigla

Binaba ni Kian ang backpack na kanyang suot sa gilid ng sofa at dumiretcho sa pintuan ng kanyang kwarto. Pag nasa living room ka kasi ay kaharap lang nito ang pinto for his bedroom at few steps away lang kaya minsan, pag make out session nilang dalawa salip na sa couch lang ay napupunta sa kama. 

"Bango naman" comment ni Kian dahil bukas ang AC sa loob ng kanyang kwarto at amoy na amoy niya ang vanilla scented perfume at kilala niya naman ang taong mahilig magpabango nito 

"Tagal mo naman daddy" 

"Jazviel?" Mahinang sambit ni Kian dahil nagulat siya ng malamang nasa likod lang pala ng pinto ang maliit na binata. Mabuti nalang at naka bukas ang lampshade para mag silbing liwanag sa buong kwarto

Salip na sumagot ay ngiti lang ang binigay ni Javi at saka ipinakita ang buong sarili sa lalaking kaka pasok lang. Laking gulat ni Kian ng marealize ang kabuuang itchura ni Javi na naka suot ng wig at nakaunipormeng pambabae. Kung maganda na si baekhyun at sexy na sa paningin niya ay iba ang dating nito ngayon lalo na't kasama ng unipormeng soot niya ay ang maikling palda at mahabang medyas na abot tuhod. Kitang kita ni Kian ang makinis at malusog na hita ni Javi na masarap markahan at panggigilan 

"Tangina. Ang ganda mo na ang sarap mo pa" Sambit ni Kian at umaktong hahalik na sa binata ngunit napatigil siya ng hawakan ni Javi ang kanyang mukha at hinimas ng bahagya 

"No kissing tonight Daddy. I can't kiss the same lips you shared with that girl" 

"What do you mean? Ah --" Tanong ni Kian na bahagyang naka ungol dahil sa ginawang pag himas ni Javi sa pagkalalaki niya 

"Acting like we don't know? Huwag ka mag alala, ipala alala ko nalang sayo. Wear this?" Suggest ni Baekhyun at ipinakita kay Chanyeol ang hawak niyang handcuffs na may furr sa paligid, kasama ito sa isang set na kanyang binili sa Lazada few weeks ago 

"No!" Sagot ng binata 

Take note, patay ang ilaw kaya tanging lampshade at flashlight lang ng phone niya ang nag bibigay ng liwanag sa paligid 

Bubuksan na sana ni Kian ang main switch ng ilaw ng biglang pigilan siya ni Javi kaya napa kunot ang noo niya 

"We don't need to open them tonight" Bulong ni Javi sa kabilang tenga ni Kian at randam ng isa ang pagtayo ng kanyang balahibo sa katawan dahil sa ginawa ng binata. 

Javi started kissing Kian's earlobe pababa sa panga nito habang ang kamay ay dahang dahang gumagala sa dibdib ng binata. Napa pikit nalang si Kian dahil dito 

"Lets start okay? I'll make you feel good tonight. Daddy" Pagkasabi nito ni Javi ay hinila niya si Kian papunta sa upuan na nilagay niya kanina malapit sa kama at mabilis na sinuot ang handcuffs sa magkabilang kamay nito at ikinawit sa back post ng upuan. Binigyan niya pa ng mabilis na halik ang panga ni kian and also guided the latter para maging maayos ang pagkaka upo nito, making sure that Kian is comfortable sa kung ano man ang gagawin niya ngayong gabi. 

"Jazviel, you're being naughty. Pag naka alis ako dito sinasabi ko sayo, titirahin kita hangang sa pangalan ko nalang ang matatandaan mo" Sambit ni Kian habang naka ngisi. Hindi na sumagot pa si Javi at ngisi nalang din ang ibinalik sa binata at saka pumunta sa tv rack to pair his phone sa speaker ni Kian. Binuksan niya ito and the music "Would you mind" starts playing 

"Baby would you mind touching me  
Ever so slowly  
You're making me quiver  
Baby would you mind undressing me" 

Rinig ni Chanyeol sa lyrics ng kanta na hindi na niya ini-intindi dahil nasa harapan niya si Baekhyun na sumasayaw kasabay ng tempo ng kanta at ngayon naman ay gumagapang na palapit sa kanya. 

"Putangina" Mahinang sambit ni Kian dahil  
biglang lumuhod si Javi sa harapan niya. 

Ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun ay ipinatong sa mga hita ni Chanyeol at dahan dahan niyang hinahaplos ang mga ito patungo sa itaas na bahagi ng katawan ng binata. Habang ginagawa ito ni Javi, si Kian ay hindi mapakali sa kanyang pag kaka-upo dahil gusto na niyang kumawala at tirahin kaagad ang binatang kanina pa gumigiling sa harapan niya. 

Kabaliktaran naman ang nararamdaman ni Javi na nag eenjoy pa sa kanyang ginagawa. Binigyan niya ng nakaka-akit na tingin si Kian at saka ngumisi bago itigil ang ginagawa upang tumayo at umupo sa lap ni Kian. 

Tinignan niya muli ito sa mata at saka gumalaw uli ng dahan dahan. Sinasadya niya talagang idikit ang kanyang pwet sa pagkalalaki ni Kian na ngayon ay tigas na tigas na.

Javi can hear Kian groans for the nth time tonight which means nagtatagumpay na siya sa plano niya.Walang anu-ano'y umalis siya sa pagkaka upo sa binata para kuhain ang bagay na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng side table. Matapos kunin ay biglang tumuwad si Javi sa harapan ni Kian. Kitang kita tuloy ng binata ang matambok na pwet nito dahil bukod sa napaka ikli ng palda ni Javi ay isang lingerie na kulay pula lang ang suot nito. Halos mag laway naman si Kian sa kanyang nasa harapan 

Itinaas ni Javi ang hawak na controller at ipinakita kay Kian 

"Alam mo kung ano 'to?" Tanong niya kaya napa kunot naman ng noo ang isa. Wala siyang panahon sumagot sa tanong ni Javi sa kung ano ang bagay na hawak nito dahil mas gusto niyang tirahin ang lalaking naka tuwad pa din malapit sa kanyang mukha 

Walang narinig na sagot si Baekhyun mula sa kanyang kausap kaya nilingon niya ito. Napansin niyang nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanyang puwetan at hindi sa controller na nasa kamay niya. 

Inayos ni Javi ang kanyang position, tumayo siya at humarap sa lalaki. Ang mukha naman ni Kian ay nagtataka ngunit nakakunot pa din ang noo nito dahil ang ganda ng view pero biglang nawala, tiningnan niya si Javi sa mata 

"Galit ka na niyan? Wala pa nga tayo sa kalahati ng pag paparamdam ko sayo ng galit ko" Tumawa pa ng bahagya si Javi bago umupo ng tuluyan sa lap ni Kian at ikinawit niya ang braso sa leeg ng binata para mas maging malapit sila sa isa't-isa. 

I-on ni Javi ang controller ng wireless egg bullet vibrator na nasa loob ng pwet niya. Matapos maramdaman ang pag galaw ng laruan sa kanyang loob ay inilapit niya ang kanyang bibig sa tenga ni Kian bago umungol ng bahagya, sinasadya ni Javi na mas maging sensual ang kanyang mga pag ungol. Sa ginagawang pang-iinis ni Javi ay ramdam nito ang mainit at malalim na paghinga ni Kian, senyales na nadadala ito sa kanyang ginagawa. 

"Tangina naman Jazviel" Mahinang sambit ni Kian ngunit ramdam mo ang gigil sa boses nito kaya naman pinindot muli ni Javi ang controller ngunit sa pagkakataong ito ay mas mabilis ang naging pag galaw ng vibrator sa loob niya kaya napaliyad siya ng bahagya. 

Hindi mahanap ng maliit na bida ang satispaksyong ninanais kaya naman nag desisyon na itong itodo pa ang bilis ng laruang ginagamit. 

"Kian...." Mahinang ungol nito sa pangalan ng isa na kanina pang pinanunuod ang ginagawa niya. Ramdam nito ang pang-aangkit na ginagawa ni Javi sa kaniya. Mapupungay ang mga matang tila ba sinasabing hagkan at hawakan nito siya. 

Rinig na rinig ni Kian ang mga impit na ungol ng isang binata. 

"Kian" muli na namang sambit ni Javi sa pagitan ng mga malalalim na paghinga at alam ni Kian na malapit na siyang mawala sa matinong pag-iisip. 

Don't get him wrong, Kian is enjoying the kind of game that Javi is doing right now pero hindi na niya kayang patagalin pa ang paglalaro nila. Lalo na ngayong ang tigas tigas na ng tite niya, parang gusto nalang kumawala bigla sa suot niyang pang ibaba. Matapos paglaruan ni Javi ang iba't-ibang bilis ng vibrator ay inayos niya ang pagkaka-upo sa binata at binigay ang controller 

"Play with me Kian, tignan mo kung paano ako uungol na parang isang puta sa sex toy na nasa loob ko." 

Iniabot ni Javi kay Kian ang remote ng laruang kanina pang nagbibigay sa kaniya ng kaligayahan.Tinignan lang ito ni Chanyeol na sa una'y nagtataka pa at ibinalik ang atensyon kay Baekhyun. Mapungay ang mga mata ni Javi tila nakikiusap sa kaniyang kunin ang bagay na iyon at tulungan pa siya muling marating ang kasukdulan. Para namang ginamitan at nahulog sa isang hipnotismo si Kian na kahit naka tali ang mga kamay ay mabilis na kinuha ang remote kay Javi at nagsimulang pindutin at kalikutin ang bagay na iyon. 

Sa bawat pagpindot, ay namamangha ito sa mga reaksyong nakikita niya kay Javi. Kung paano itong bumabaluktot sa kanyang pwesto because of too much pleasure that he is feeling at mas lalong ginaganahan si Kian na pahirapan ito. 

Pinagpatuloy ng dalawa ang kaniyang ginagawa habang tumutugtog ang "Crazy in love remix" sa paligid. Naghahalo ang kanilang mga ungol na para bang sinasabayan ang sensual na kanta 

"Babe please. Let me fuck you" 

"Nag e-enjoy ka naman sa iba, so bakit pagbibigyan kita?" Malanding sagot ni Javi at mas lalo pang idiniin ang pwet sa matigas na tite ni Kian which made the latter groaned at bahagyang ipinikit ang mga mata 

Naawa naman si Javi sa itchura ng kasama and decided na itigil na ang pag lalaro. Paniguradong matututo na si Kian pagkatapos ng gabing ito. 

Tumayo si Javi sa ibabaw ni Kian at saka tumuwad muli sa harapan nito para tangalin ang vibrator sa loob niya. Hindi pa nakuntento ang binata at pinalo pa ng bahagya ang kanyang pwet matapos tangalin ang laruan dito 

"Ops!" Pang aasar ni Javi sa binata 

Walang anu-ano'y bigla itong lumuhod sa harapan ni Kian para tangalin ang suot na pantalon ng binata. Sinigurado ni Javi na habang ginagawa niya iyon ay na-aakit sakanya si Kian. When he succesfully removed everything, kitang kita na niya ang galit na galit na tite ng binata. 

"Exactly my type" sa isip isip niya pa 

Binasa ni Baekhyun ng laway ang kanyang ibabang labi at bahagyang nag lip bite bago nag desisyon na isubo ng dahan dahan ang alaga ni Chanyeol. Halos mabaliw naman dahil sa sarap ang isa dahil randam niya ang mainit na bibig ni Baekhyun na naglalabas pasok sakanyang alaga. Gustong gusto na ni Chanyeol sabunutan ang binata ngunit hindi niya magawa dahil nakatali pa din siya 

Nang tila mag sawa na si Javi sa kanyang ginagawa ay bumalik siya sa pag kaka upo kay Kian ngunit kasabay ng pag upo nito ay ang pag pasok niya ng malaking tite ng binata sa masikip niyang butas kaya naman napa ungol sila pareho dahil sa sarap 

"Ganito ba kasarap yung mga nakama mo?  
Napapasaya ka ba nila ng ganito?" Tanong ni Javi habang gumigiling sa ibabaw ni Kian 

"Hindi, ikaw lang yung ganito kasarap. Tangina!" Hinahabol man ang hininga dahil sa galing gumalaw ng kasama ay naka sagot pa din si Kian 

Kitang kita ni Javi ang reaksyon sa mukha ni Kian kaya naman lalo siyang nalilibugan. Putangina ang sarap talaga ng tite ni Kian ang ganda ng pagkaka hulma. Kayang kaya kang gawin na isang puta. 

“Chanyeol gusto mo kapag ginagalaw ko ang pwet ko ng ganito hindi ba?" Kompiyansadong ngisi ni Baekhyun sa kasama. Makikita mo na nag iinit na naman siya lalo na't ramdam niya ang pleasure na ibinibigay ni Chanyeol dahil sa tite nitong nasa loob butas nya 

“Nararamdaman ko na gumagalaw ang mataba at malaki mong tite mo sa loob ko…mngh…. Paano ka naging ganito kalibog?” 

“Babe, lalabasan na ako ugh ... there ,, 

fuck! putangina ka talaga, Jazviel" 

“Sige, dahil naki usap ka ng maayos, mas gagalingan ko pa yung tipong mababaliw ka na dahil sarap na sarap ka sa ipaparamdam ko sayo” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang tumatawa ng mahina ngunit mapang akit. 

Ang dahan dahan at mapang akit na galaw ni Baekyun sa gitna ni Chanyeol ay lalong bumilis dahilan para mas ganahan silang pareho. 

“Tuwang tuwa ka siguro, dahil ang Presidente na ginagalang ng lahat ay tinitira mo lang ngayon. Tama ba ako Chanyeol? 

“Oo …oo masaya ako sobrang sarap mo. Putangina!” 

“You're a fucking pervert Park and I like it." 

Sagot muli ni Javi atsaka kinagat ang lowerlip ni Kian at mas binilisan pa ang ginagawang galaw sa ibabaw ng binata. Tempt na tempt na talaga siyang angkinin ang mga labi nitong kanina pa naka awang ngunit hindi pwede. Kailangan niya panindigan ang desisyon niyang #NoKissing, Jazviel can't imagine himself kissing the same lips na hinalikan ng lamok na 'yon kanina. Dahil naalala niya na naman ang nangyari ay mas nang gigil pa siya sa papatira sa binata. Sinisipsip niya din ang leeg nito at wala na siyang pakealam kung mag marka ito kinabukasan 

"Fuck!" Halos manginig naman si Kian matapos niyang iputok lahat sa loob ni Javi because this is one of the best orgasm he had. Bahagya namang isinandal ni Javi ang kanyang sarili kay Kian habang pareho silang nag hahabol ng hininga 

Naging tahimik ang buong paligid na kanina ay pinuno ng mga ungol nila. Tanging ang speaker nalang ang maririnig mong ingay ng biglang tumunog ang relo sa side table ni Kian, a sign na 12 am na 

"Happy Valentines Park. Natuto ka na ba? Salip na sumagot ay halik lamang sa leeg ang itinugon ni Kian kaya napa tawa ng mahina si Javi 

"I'll remove this na." Sambit niya pa at inalis ang tite ni Kian sakanya at saka muling lumuhod para tangalin naman ang handcuffs na inilagay niya sa binata. Ginalaw-galaw naman ng isa ang kamay na kanina pang nakakaramdam ng ngawit sa tagal ng pagkakaposas nito bago humiga sa tabi ng nakapikit na si Javi 

"No kissing Park. Let's sleep" 

"Why? Matapos mo gawin sakin 'yon kanina tingin mo papayag ako?" Sagot ni Kian na ngayon ay hinahalikan ng bahagya ang bawat parte ng mukha ng binata habang ang kamay naman niya ay tinatangal ang butones ng suot na polo ng isa 

"I won't kiss the same lips na ginamit mo sa babaeng lamok na 'yon. Next week na para sure akong wala na diyan ang bacteria niya" 

Tumawa naman ng bahagya si Kian dahil sa reaksyon ni Javi, para kasi itong baby ,,,, niya¿ 

"Wala naman akong ibang hinahalikan? Si Seohyun ba?" 

"See, you know her name!" Sagot ni Javi at inalis ang kamay ni Kian na kakatapos lang tangalin lahat ng butones sa polo niya. Exposing his milky skin and perky nipples to the latter 

"Babe, she didn't kiss me sa lips. Sa ilong lang 'yon!" 

Javi only hummed as a response. Obviously not buying whatever Kian is saying right now. Kiss is a kiss wala siyang pakealam kung saan, tangina. 

"Ikaw lang i-kiss ko at gamitin na natin tong binili mo. Happy Valentines day din, Jazviel" Sambit ni Kian bago angkinin ang labi ng isa. 

Noong una ay hindi pa tumutugon sa halik si Javi ngunit matapos himasin ni Kian ang kanyang pwet ay bigla itong napa ungol. Kian took advantage of it para ipasok ang kanyang dila sa loob ng bibig ng binata 

"Sisiguradhin kong hindi ka makaka lakad Babe.You don't tease me like that hmm?" 

Ang kaninang mabagal ngayon ay mas naging agresibo ang paghahalikan nila parang pareho silang uhaw na uhaw sa labi ng isa't-isa.


End file.
